Best Friends
by 7PenguinPrincess7
Summary: A few short stories about Soul and Maka. Kind of OOC
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Soul Eater, why the hell would I be on a fanfiction site? All I own is this crappy story. :P**

**Just a few short stories about Soul and Maka, and how they're best friends. I found this on a profile and thought it'd be interesting. Friends vs Best friends. Each story has nothing to do with any of the others, their all separate.**

**Please excuse any mistakes I'm writing this on my phone, but feel free to tell me if there's anything wrong**. **Just don't be rude about it. Thank you :)**

**Hope you like it~**

_**Friends: Will comfort you**__**when he rejects**__**you**_.

**_Best Friends: Will go up and ask_****_him, "It's because you're gay isn't it?"_**

Maka was ready to tell Kid she loved him. She waited in the classroom. Once Kid came in, she shyly told him, "Umm... Kid... I, uh, have been wanting to tell you something..."

"What is it, Maka?" Kid asked, curiously.

"Kid, I-I love you."She stuttered. She was obviously nervous, Maka never stutters.

"Maka, I'm sorry..."

Maka felt her tears running down her face. She ran out before Kid could say another word. She ran all the way back to her and Soul's apartment. She went straight into her room and crawled under the covers of her bed.

Soul knew what had happened after all, they are best friends. They tell each other everything. He, instead of comforting her went to Kid's house. He barged in and found Kid sitting at his dining table, reading.

"Hey Soul?" Kid said, wondering how he even got into his house.

"You're gay, right?" Soul asked in a serious tone. "You wouldn't have rejected Maka if you were straight."

_**Friends: Have never seen you cry.**_

_**Best Friends: Won't tell anyone else you cried... Just laugh about it with you in private when your not down **__**anymore**__._

Soul sat with Maka as she cried her eyes out. Ox and some of the other guys had said some fairly rude things to her. She just wanted to let out all her built up rage.

"Soul, you better not say anything about this." She said, sobbing.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know." Soul responded, placing his arm around her.

The next day...

"Pfft, you were so pathetic yesterday, Maka." Soul joked.

"Cut it out, Soul!" Maka shouted.

_**Friends: Never ask for anything to eat or drink.**_

_**Best Friends: Helps themselves and are the reason you have no food.**_

"Makaaa! I'm hungry!" Soul whined.

"Alright, alright, I'll make you something!" Maka answered to stop his constant complaining. She walked to the refrigerator and opened it. "What the hell, Soul?! I went shopping yesterday!"

"... I got hungry..." Soul replied, quietly.

_**Friends: Helps you find your prince.**_

_**Best Friends: Kidnaps him and brings him to you.**_

Maka was sitting on the couch of her and Soul's apartment. She had been reading a romance novel, she borrowed from Tsubaki, the last few days.

She sighed, reading the last few sentences of the book. She put the book down on the coffee table and closed her eyes.

"I'd like to find my prince..." Maka said aloud, sighing once more.

Soul had been walking out of his bedroom as she spoke. After over hearing what she had said, he replied, "Ok, I'll go kidnap him."

"Cool, go get him. Make sure he's got a bouquet of roses ready for me." Maka responded, sarcastically.

Soul, then walked out the door.

Maka went to her room and laid down on her bed. She ended falling asleep immediately after.

She awoke an hour later to the sound of a knock on her door.

She opened the door and saw Soul on the floor, tied up with a bouquet of roses on his lap.

"Told you, I'd kidnap him."

**That's it! :P Hope you liked it. If this does well I might add another chapter.**

**There's a longer list of this on my profile.**

**Please review~ :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I took forever, didn't I? Sorry about that. I've been meaning to write this but I've been so busy with school and stuff :/ anyways here's the next chapter and probably the last unless I can come up with more. **

_**FRIENDS: Only know a few things about you.**_

_**BEST FRIENDS: Could write a very embarrassing biography on your life story...**_

Soul recently became a death scythe. And now he and Maka are being interviewed.

"Congratulations, again." the reporter started. "Let's start."

Maka simply nodded, and Soul waited for the question with a bored look on his face.

"You two had to get 99 souls twice right?"

"Yes." Maka answered, Soul still waiting for a question worth answering.

"The two of you lived together all this time?" She asked, writing something on her mini notebook."

"Yes."

"What's your relationship?"

"Friends." Maka replied, bluntly.

"Okay... But you are close right?"

Maka nodded slowly, wondering where this was going.

"Ok, next question for Soul, is there anything you wanna say about Maka?"

Soul smirked, "Anything?"

The reporter nodded with a smile.

"Well one time Maka fell into the-"

"SHUT UP SOUL!" Maka yelled, smashing some random book from the shelf into his head.

_**FRIENDS: Will pick out a cute chick-flick to watch with you on movie night.**_

_**BEST FRIENDS: Will pick out "The Ring" for movie night then scare you in the process. **_

"Hey Soul, what movie are we watching?" Maka asked.

"You'll see." Soul said with a smirk.

Maka was terrified half way through the movie but refused to leave, knowing Soul would make fun of her for chickening out.

"Soul," Maka whispered. "Why the hell did you pick this movie?"

There was no answer. Maka turned to see Soul no longer sitting next to her.

"Soul!" She called out.

Right when Samara shows her face, two arms grab Maka. Making her scream, her eyes widened as she turned around.

Soul burst out laughing. "Your face!" he said and continued laughing.

_**FRIENDS: Wait to call you at a reasonable hour**_

_**BEST FRIENDS: Will call you at two in the freaking morning**_

Maka was woken up by the sound of her door opening. She looked to see Soul standing there.

"What do you want Soul?" Maka asked sleepily.

"I got bored, so you wanna play a game?"

"It's two in the morning, go to bed." she said.

"But Maka, its Sorry. Your favorite board game." Soul whined.

"Get out, go to bed." Maka mumbled and through a pillow at him.

"But I don't wanna." Soul complained.

"Just let me sleep."

"No." he sat down on the carpet. "Not leaving."

"Go away, you idiot."

"No."

**That's all I'm doing cause I'm lazy. :P **

**I haven't even see the ring, I looked it up on Wikipedia. And I don't think I'll watch it anyway cause I'm a ****freaking chicken. But you should go watch it.**

**Please REVIEW! It makes me happy. :3 and thanks for the reviews the three people who reviewed that I don't feel like mentioning. -3- **


	3. Chapter 3

**DAAAAMMMNNN I took like 4 months! ^^' Sorry guys, blame school and life, they like to waste my time. Anyways this is the last chapter I'll write of this. :) Hope you guys like it! :D **

_**FRIENDS: Helps you up when you fall.**_

_**BEST FRIENDS: Keeps on walking saying, "Walk much, dumb ass?"**_

Soul and Maka are walking to class. Maka, being the bookworm she is, is reading a novel she recently acquired.

"Do you ever stop reading, Maka?" Soul asked, in a bored tone.

"Shhhh, I'm almost finished, Soul!" Maka said before going back to her book.

Soul sighed before coming up with an idea. Swiftly he moved closer to Maka and easily tripped.

Maka fell straight on her face, dropping her book. "What the hell. Soul?!"

"Walk much?" Soul smirked.

_**FRIENDS: Will bail you out of jail.**_

_**BEST FRIENDS: Would be in the room next to you saying, "That was awesome! Let's do it again!"**_

"Oh God, how the hell am I going to explain this to my idiotic father?" Maka asked herself as she stood behind the bars of the small cell. "SOUL! This is all your fault!"

"But that was so awesome! Let's do it again, Maka!" Soul cheered from the room next door.

"We are never doing this again!" Maka yelled back.

_**FRIENDS: don't see you if you're sick**_

_**BEST FRIENDS: Are there when you're sitting in a bed under a blanket with a thermometer, book, and your phone**_

"Sooouuullll! Can you get up and get me some soup!" Maka yelled at the boy laying on her bed next to her. "And stop going through my phone!"

"No, wait just let me finish reading this!"

"What the hell, Soul? Are you reading my text messages?!" Maka grabbed the phone out her Soul's hands.

"Thanks, Maka."

"... For what...?"

"For telling Tsubaki, you think I'm cute."

"Go away!" She blushed and shoved him off the bed.

_**FRIENDS: Will help you move.**_

_**BEST FRIENDS: Will help you move the bodies.**_

****"Did you really have to beat up all of them?" Maka complained.

"It's all that dumbass's fault! And they should've known not to gang up on me." Soul replied, tossing some random unconscious man to the side.

**Well that's it! I don't think I can use anymore :P Hope you liked this :D and if you did I hope that you would maybe review and make the pathetic author happy? **

**THANKS FOR READING! **


End file.
